thetuffpuppyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of T.U.F.F. Puppy episodes
Season 1: 2010-2011 *1 Purr-fect Partners / Doom-mates October 2, 2010 101 *2 Crusin for a Brusin / Puppy Love October 9, 2010 104 *3 Mall Rat / Operation: Happy Birthday October 16, 2010 102 *4 Toast of T.U.F.F / Shair a Lair October 23, 2010 105 *5 Snapnapped / Mom-A-Geddon November 6, 2010 103 *6 Chilly Dog / The Doomies November 20, 2010 107 *7 Dog Daze / Internal Affairs November 27, 2010 106 *8 Watch Dog / Dog Dish January 15, 2011 110 *9 Snap Dad / Thunder Dog February 12, 2011 108 *10 Iron Mutt / The Wrong Stuff February 26, 2011 109 *11 Mind Trap / Forget Me Mutt April 9, 2011 111 *12 Kid Stuff / Super Duper Crime Busters! August 13, 2011 112 *13 Frisky Business / Hot Dog August 16, 2011 113 *14 Disobedience School / The Dog Who Cried Fish August 19, 2011 114 *15 The Rat Trap / Bobby Trap August 21, 2011 116 *16 Snappy Campers / Lucky Duck September 17, 2011 118 *17 Guard Dog / Dog Save the Queen October 10, 2011 119 *18 The Curse of King Mutt / Bored of Education October 18, 2011 117 *19 Doom and Gloom / Law and Odor November November 26, 2011 115 Season 2: 2011-2013 *1 A Doomed Christmas December 10, 2011 202 *2 Big Dog on Campus / Dog's Best Friend January 16, 2012 203 *3 Mission: Really Big Mission March 31, 2012 201 *4 Monkey Business / Diary of a Mad Cat April 21, 2012 206 *5 Dudley Do-Wrong / Puppy Unplugged May 6, 2012 204 *6 Freaky Spy Day / Dog Tired May 13, 2012 209 *7 Top Dog / Quack in The Box May 20, 2012 205 *8 Lie Like a Dog / Cold Fish May 27, 2012 207 *9 Pup Daddy / Candy Cane-ine June 3, 2012 208 *10 Bark to the Future / Lights Camera Quacktion October 13, 2012 212 *11 Rat Trap / Agent of the Year October 20, 2012 214 *12 Happy Howl O Ween October 27, 2012 217 *13 Close Encounts of the Doomed Kind / Golden Retriver December 8, 2012 213 *14 T.U.F.F Choices / Sob Story December 15, 2012 215 *15 Bark to Nature / Mutts and Bolts August 5, 2013 220 *16 Dog House / Time Waits for No Mutt August 6, 2013 210 *17 Mud with Power / Legel Beagle August 7, 2013 226 *18 Hush Puppy / Quacky Birthday August 8, 2013 216 *19 Sheep Dog / Mom's Away August 9, 2013 230 *20 Love Bird / Bluff Puppy October 20, 2013 211 *21 Barking Tall / Bad Eggs November 3, 2013 219 Season 3 2013-15 *1 Carbon Copies / T.U.F.F Cookies November 10, 2013 221 *2 Subluminal Criminal / Acting T.U.F.F November 17, 2013 222 *3 Til Doom Do Us Part February 14, 2014 218 *4 The Spelling Bee / House Broken April 5, 2014 227 *5 Crime Takes a Holiday / Flower Power April 12, 2014 231 *6 T.U.F.F Sell / Tattle Tale April 19, 2014 223 *7 Dancin Machine / The Good the Bas and the Quacky April 26, 2014 228 *8 True Spies / Beagle and the Beast May 3, 2014 225 *9 Match Me if You Can / Originazed Crime May 10, 2014 232 *10 Pup Goes the Weasel / Puppy Pause May 17, 2014 229 *11 Girlfriend or Foe / Scared Wit Less May 24, 2014 233 *12 A Tale of Two Kitties / Pup in the Air May 31, 2014 224 *13 T.U.F.F Break Up July 26, 2014 *14 Hide and Ghost Seek / God Squad August 4, 2014 *15 T.U.F.F Love / Soar Loser February 14, 2015 *16 Great Scoot / To Bee or Not to Bee March 1, 2015 *17 Dead Or a Lie / Tourist Trap March 8, 2015 *18 Puff Puppy / Stressed to Kill March 15, 2015 *19 While the Cats Away / Sweet Revenge March 22, 2015 *20 Barking Smart / Smarty Pants March 29, 2015